


Speedos For Everyone

by NadiaHart



Series: How to Make a Family [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Biting, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker Sex, Claiming, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drunk Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean, Hunter Dean Winchester, Kitchen Sex, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Speedos, Sweat, Top Castiel, i made it myself, shitty art, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: After a successful Family Bonding trip in the South of Italy Gabriel sends his brother, Castiel, back to Dean a little more on the intoxicated side then not. Hey, at least he brought gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! This is a Destiel SMUT fic, feel free to skip it if thats not your bag, if it is then please enjoy.
> 
> I wrote this fic to fit into the series, but i made sure if could [for the most part] stand on its own. There is a phone call that is the other side of the conversation from the previous fic, its not 100% relevant and if you didn't read the previous fic I'm sure you will still be able to figure out whats going on.
> 
>    
> p.s I made the shitty header art, sorry, I know it sucks, its my first try plz forgive me... lol  
> Please enjoy the smut <3
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 

 

  


 

 **“** Cas, seriously, get your feathery bu… _oooph_!” Dean grunted as a wobbly Castiel appeared out of nowhere his bare feet smacking the tile floor as he stumbled forward.

On instinct Dean reached out his arms wrapping them around the flailing Angel and pulling him close.

“What the Hell, Cas?!” Dean grumbled as he straightened Cas on his feet.

“Deeean…” Cas sighed against his neck. The Angel’s arms came up and wrapped around him pulling them tightly together. “You called, I came. Isn’t this how that normally works?”

Dean could hear Gabriel's sass in Castiel's response, the brothers were spending a lot of time together and it was starting to show. Dean realized he was having trouble taking in what Cas was saying. Cas’ speech was slightly slurred and the rumbled vibrations of his deep baritone passed directly into Dean’s chest. He felt the Angel’s hands slip soothingly up and down his back. Were all Angel’s this warm? Dean could practically feel Cas’ skin burning him through his Henley.

The hot puff of Castiel’s breath against Dean’s neck smelled like sweet, rich, wine.

“Cas, Buddy” Dean said as he gently pushed the Angel back from his chest. What he had intended to say was ‘Are you drunk’ but what came out instead was “What are you wearing?”

Deans fingers slid through the plush softness of Cas’ fluffy, white robe before gripping the lapel and pulling it wide. Cas followed Dean’s gaze down his body.

“Gabriel called them lounge pants... Oh.” Cas’ smile faded slightly and he shrugged. “This is a speedo, it’s a bathing suit, you wear it in the ocean.” Cas shifted his hips slightly, bending one knee and exposing the long line of his inner thigh. “I was not wearing this when I left Italy.” Cas hummed softly in a noncommittal way that caused his abdomen to flex and bunch.

“Gabriel insisted it was appropriate attire.” Cas was saying but Dean definitely didn’t hear him.

The rush of blood in his ears was drowning out all other sounds. He felt his face heating, the air in the room was suddenly thick and hard to breathe. Cas was tan, normally he was tan, but now his bronze skin seemed to radiate light. The way his hips shifted in the barely there bathing suit, exposing every sinful curve and line of him, gave Dean a head rush like he hadn’t had in a very long time. The thin line of dark hair that dusted from just below Cas’ navel to disappear under the edge of…. Dean choked down a groan as he bit hard on the inside of his cheek.

_What the fuck. This was Cas, Dean didn’t think about Cas like this. Ok, well, maybe he did, maybe, when sleep was elusive and tension sat like rocks in his stomach, maybe, Dean would think of bright blue eyes and dark strands of silky hair and husky baritone laughter._

Dean shook his head, great now he was referring to himself in the third person. What the fuck.

Cas’ hips shifted again and Dean realized he was staring, staring directly at the stretch of slightly shimmery, hot pink fabric. Fabric that wrapped its way far too snugly around Cas’, rather impressive bulge, and narrow hips.

_Fuck._

Dean pulled his eyes up but the flat, tanned line, of the Angel’s abdomen and the dark dusting of hair that led to the perfect dip of the Cas’ belly button did nothing to alleviate the sudden rush of blood vacating Dean’s head and speeding south.

“Dean?”

Dean’s head snapped up, Cas’ eyes were narrowed and his head was tilted slightly, his hair stood out at dangerous angles and Dean’s fingers itched to slide through it.

 _Fuck_ , _fuck, fuck,_ he was so fucked.

“Dean are you going to answer that?” Cas was stepping towards him again and Dean’s eyes snapped back to the slow roll of his hips, the way the muscles of his bare thighs bunched and relaxed with each step. Dean bit hard into his bottom lip to keep the groan from leaving his throat.

“What?” he managed to grit out pulling his eyes back up to Castiel’s face.

Cas was reaching for him, his long fingers stretching for Deans face. _Yes, touch me._  The thought flashed across his mind snapping him out of his haze. “Dean, are you not feeling well, your very flushed.”

Dean blinked “Wh… what?” he practically barked as he stepped back finally, finally able to free himself from the haze of _fuck me_ vibes Cas was exuding. It was then Dean noticed his pocket blaring the chorus to Fleetwood Mac’s, Black Magic Woman.

He dropped the edges of Castiel’s fluffy robe, relieved as the fabric swung closed to hid Cas’ flesh; and scrambled to pull his phone from his pocket. Cas seemed totally unperturbed as he casually reached up and ran his fingers through his dark locks, dragging blunt nails over his scalp in a way that made Dean snap “WHAT!” into the receiver as he turned his back on the Angel.

“Oh, Tia, sorry…... Yeah I can tell, he slurring. How did you even get him drunk in the first place? Last time it took an entire strip mall liquor store…... Gabriel, I should have known….... Yeah I’m sure he’s sorry…..... as sorry as I was when I took home the rest of that pie…...... so, like, not sorry at all, you know he does this on purpose......” Dean grumbled chancing a glance back over his shoulder at Cas, who was now humming the chorus to Black Magic Woman, his lips pressed firmly together, one of his palms running down the front of his chest over his abdomen. Cas was staring off into space, completely oblivious to Dean’s discomfort, absorbed in the tune, his fingers tapping against the smooth skin of his abdomen in time to the beat.

Dean turned away again tilting his head back and running his hand over his face.

“What bag?” he asked as Tia made reference to a gift. “Oh yeah I see it.”

There was a large bag a few feet from where he was standing a few bottles poking out of the top along with a thick loaf of bread and what looked like a giant stick of pepperoni.

“Is this what you’ve been letting him drink?” Dean asked lifting the bag and looking inside. “Lord, Tia, what is it with the speedos?! Why is this bag full of speedos, you know what, more importantly why is Cas wearing a speedo right now!”

Dean paused as her laughter bubbled up over the line “Yes, he showed up in it!” Dean snapped in response to Tia’s question, shifting his hip to try and alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling in his jeans. “God, Tia, hold on, what Cas?”

“The blue ones are for you, Sam gets the red.” Cas was saying “mine were green but Gabriel likes the pink on me better, something about my skin tone.” Cas shrugged as he hooked his thumb in the waistband of his speedo pulled it out and let it snap back against his sharp hipbones. Dean had to force himself to look away. This wasn’t right, who in the word would be attracted to hipbones, he was apparently. Dean Winchester, attracted to smooth tanned skin and angular hipbones. _Jesus fucking christ_. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling again willing his libido under control before turning his face back to the bag in question.

“Apparently mine are the blue ones, yeah neon blue, not even navy blue.” Dean complained into the phone as Tia laughed, quickly said her goodbyes wishing him luck.

_Yeah, luck, he was going to need it._

“What's mine?” Sam’s voice caused a physical reaction in Dean, his whole body flinched and he spun around to see his brother walking into the kitchen. Before Dean could even open his mouth Cas was moving.

“Sam, excellent timing, as always.” He was saying as he casually shrugged out of the fluffy robe. Dean snapped his eyes closed as the smooth planes of Castiel’s back came into view. “ _Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t look, don’t look, don’t look._ ” He chanted to himself

“Holy shit, Cas, what the hell are you wearing.” the laughter in Sam’s voice caused Dean to open his eyes again. Castiel was standing in front of Sam arching up onto his toes to drape the robe around his brothers shoulders.

_DAMN IT._

Cas’ ass was everything Dean had ever hoped an ass could be. Perky and firm looking with just enough jiggle. Dean pulled the canvas gift bag casually in front of his hips as the Angel went on torturing him. After carefully draping the fluffy robe over Sam’s shoulders Castiel dropped back onto his heels, his ass giving a buoyant little shimmy under the pink stretch of fabric.

“It’s a speedo Sam, I was swimming, with Gabriel, in Sicily, when Dean called for me.” Cas monotoned in a bored sort of voice. Dean could hear the frown in Cas’ words as if clearly saying- _I just went through all of this a few moments ago._

“I brought you gifts.” The Angel’s tone brightened, motioning to the robe “I thought you would like this since you didn’t have one.”

“Uh yeah, thanks Cas…” Sam was saying as he backed away slightly looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. “Are.. are you drunk?” Sam sniffed the air by Cas and Dean had the sudden urge to kick his brother.

“Yes apparently on this stuff…” Dean said as he reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles.

Cas spun around a full smile stretching his lips. It was slightly gummy and the way it crinkled his blue eyes and scrunched his nose had Dean sucking a hard breath. The bottle in his palm suddenly felt very heavy. Had he ever seen Cas smile like that? He couldn’t remember, but he should, Cas should smile like that all the time.

“Excellent!” Castiel spouted as he moved towards Dean.

 _No, no, stay over there…._ Dean thought madly, as once again his body betrayed him and his gaze fell to the soft sway of Cas’ hips. The movement wasn’t delicate, it was possessive, determined. Each roll of those narrow hips had Dean shifting back slightly as Cas stalked towards him.

 _God I need to get laid._ If something as simple as a mostly naked Castiel in some skimpy hot pink panties, no _not_ panties, bathing suit,- it was a bathing suit- could make him go this haywire he was completely and royally fucked. Or at least he needed to get completely and royally fucked.

Now that he thought about it… why did Cas were such ill fitting suits? Why didn’t Dean put him in jeans, like really tight jeans, and t-shirts, or, like, no shirts, yeah, no shirts, was better. It was wrong, Castiel wearing those baggy dress shirts, suit jackets and trench coat, so many layers, hiding such a beautiful body.

No wonder Dean was distracted, no wonder he was mesmerized by the way Cas’ smooth skin slid over his lean muscles as he moved. Dean was going to burn every suit Cas had….

Nope... _no_ , he wasn’t, _Oh my god_ , what was he thinking! Snap out of it Winchester.

Dean didn’t lift his gaze until Cas’ warm hand wrapped around his, over the neck of the bottle. His eyes snapped up, a flush rushing to color his cheeks at the strange, almost playful look in Cas’ half lidded eyes. The Angel arched one of his dark brows, his hand tightening over Dean’s on the bottle.

Dean shivered, a full body shudder, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly, painfully dry, bottom lip. Cas’ eyes tracked the movement hungrily, his pupils dilating as they lifted to meet Deans.

Behind Cas from somewhere very, very far away Dean heard his traitorous brother clear his throat, Sam mumbled some sort of excuse and fled the kitchen the door swinging closed behind him.

 _Fuck, God…_ Dean’s thoughts raced as Cas slid the bottle from his fingers and placed it on the counter.

Cas then reached out lifting the gift bag and setting it on the floor before slowly straightening. He was leaning in and Dean instinctively leant out. Cas was smiling, his lips lifted in a small smirk. Dean couldn't breathe but when he did it was wonderful, Cas smelt like salt and sun and the beach with hints of pineapple and sweet honey wine. Dean closed his eyes against the assault on his senses.

“You smell good Cas..” he heard himself sigh.

Cas hummed softly, stepping closer, his hand lifted to cup Dean’s hip. “You always smell good Dean.” Cas whispered his warm breath tickled along the skin of Dean’s neck.

Alarm bells were going off in the back of Dean’s mind, he should stop this, he had to stop this, Cas is his best friend, Cas is drunk, Cas’ hands are really, really warm. Was that his thumb pressing little circles over Dean’s hip bone. Sweet Jesus, were his jeans always this tight and uncomfortable. Why was he even still wearing them? Why was it so hot in here? Did he leave the oven on?

Cas lifted his free hand to cup the side of Dean’s neck. It had been a long fucking time since anyone had touched him like this. Dean leaned into the caress exposing his neck for Cas’ mouth.

“Dean..” the Angel groaned against his flesh. Deans hands came up to grip Castiel’s hips as he hissed. His body running on instinct, hot blood pumping under his skin. The drive to be touched so overpowering. Castiel’s lips brushed the skin of his neck before sealing around his pulse point and sucking a dark bruise.

“Fuck Cas…” Dean groaned tugging lightly on Cas’ hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another. “Fuck me…” he hissed as Cas slid his tongue up Dean’s neck.

“Oh Dean,” the Angel chuckled darkly “I fully intend to.” Cas pressed his hips forward grinding his erection down onto Dean’s hip, his teeth scraped over the edge of Dean’s jaw. “Had I known all it would have taken was a bathing suit, I would have worn it a long time ago.”

Dean's hands were sliding over Cas’ hips his fingers tip teasing the edges of the silky pink material. Dean wasn’t sure what was happening anymore, his body was running hot, sweat trickled down his back as Cas’ strong hand slid up from his neck to angle his head. The soft pillow of the Angel's lips pressed against Dean’s mouth, at first, a few light presses.

“When I saw you in here, covered in flour, baking for my family…” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. “I wanted to keep you so badly. Let no one else see that side of you, keep it just for myself.” Cas nipped Dean’s bottom lip before scattering a few soft kisses along his jaw.

Deans mind spun as he leant forward, pressing his face towards Cas’, opening his lips and swiping his tongue across the seam of Castiel’s mouth. Cas opened for him and Dean was gone, pressing his body flush against the Angel's, backing them up until the kitchen island came up behind Castiel.

“Cas..” he groaned his voice broken as his teeth bit into the meat of Cas’ lower lip.

Cas’ hand vanished from his hair as he fought to dominate Dean’s mouth, his agile fingers slipping to the button on Dean’s jeans. Before Dean could process what was happening Cas spun him around and bent him over the island. Large warm hands slipped under Dean’s shirt sliding up and down over his ribs. Slipping down to carefully curl over Dean’s hips, squeezing slightly and then retracing the path back up.

“Oh Dean, so good for me.” Castiel purred against his neck as he draped his body over Dean’s prone form. “Let me take care of you now.” He licked soft little kisses at the back of Dean’s neck causing shivers to race down his spine, gooseflesh erupting over his arms and legs.

God, when was the last time he felt like this, had he ever been touched like this with so much strength and such softness? Cas hands griped and stroked over his flesh touching everywhere he could, mixing between featherlight strokes and bruisings squeezes as he explored.

“Dean…” Cas whispered with such reverence the Angel’s broken voice had Dean hips lifting back into the cradle of Cas’ pelvis; whimpering softly at the barely contained erection he felt there.

Hands fumbled slightly as they pushed Dean’s shirt up over his head dropping it to the ground. Cas leant down and licked the spot between Dean’s shoulder blades, hot breath gave way to the slight pain of teeth as Cas bit over his flesh.

Dean wanted this, he wanted this more than he had wanted anything in a long time. The sudden realization that he wanted Cas and that Cas wanted him had his heart pounding in his chest.

Cas had been around so long, had made it, Cas was one of them, and he would survive in this lifestyle. Dean moaned long, drawn out, his cock thickening in his jeans. The rough texture of his boxer-briefs offering little relief to his rush of arousal. Yes, he could have this. He could have Cas, it was ok. If Tia could have Gabriel, why couldn't he have his Angel too… _his angel._

“Cas, _please_ ” Dean rocked back harder, hips lifting, grinding against the erection nested along the seam of his ass.

Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s hips stilling the rocking motion. “So good, Dean, don’t worry I’ll give you what you need.”

Cas’ voice was like hot coffee in the morning, soothing Deans frazzled nerves, making him sigh out as he felt the other man’s fingers work his jeans down over his hips. The fabric pooled at his ankles and Dean would have shivered if Cas’ hands hadn’t immediately cupped his ass cheeks. Gripping and kneading a globe in each hand, spreading them apart and pushing them back together. “Yes, Dean. So perfect, I want to sink my teeth into you.”

He’s insane, Dean decided at that moment, that he is totally fucking insane. “Do it, Cas, ugh, do it.” he grit out arching up to his toes pressing his ass into the air.  “Bite me Cas.”

Dean Winchester is begging. Not only is he begging, he’s panting, rocking his hips, his cock swollen and hard, hanging between his spread legs. His fingers ached from the white knuckle grip he has on the counter next to his hips, his chest pressed to the linoleum, his cheek sliding along the cool surface. Dean Winchester is begging an Angel of the Lord to bite his ass. How did his life get to this point. And really, who the fuck cares.

“Bite me Cas” he begs again feeling the tip of his cock brush the underside of the island he’s bent over.

The heat of Castiel’s wet tongue as it slides up his right ass cheek stops Dean’s train of thought, dead on the tracks. He shudders as the Angel opens his mouth and sucks a deep bruise on the flesh before sliding over to the other cheek and nipping, a hard bite into his pale skin.

“Yes, fuck, yes.” the pain is intoxicating as it slices through the pleasure haze and causes him to suck in deep breaths.

“Such a good boy, Dean. So responsive, better than I’ve imagined.” Castiel says as he spreads apart Dean’s cheeks exposing him to the cool air in the kitchen.

Dean’s brain threatens to short circuit. Castiel has been imagining doing this to him? Imagined him bent, cock hard and begging. What else has his Angel pictured doing? Dean can feel his eyes roll back as his mind supplies image after image of what he had pictured doing to Castiel.

The first warm swipe of Castiel's tongue against his rim has him choking, hips bucking, eyes flying wide.

“Shhh,” Cas leans back just far enough so that the whispered comfort sends chills racing over Dean’s heated flesh.

The second swipe has a deep groan filling the air, Dean’s pretty sure it’s from him, but the feeling of Castiel swirling his tongue in tight circles against his rim is making his head cloud. The Angel is delving in pressing the point of his tongue just passed the edge before pulling back and licking over Dean’s flesh. The slight pressure is enough to cause Dean’s cock to dribble, wet and sticky down his thigh.

“Yes, Cas, please, _please_.” He can hear himself babbling, the desire to push back and pull away battling in his mind.

“Relax Dean, I’ll take care of you, just relax for me.” Cas smooths over Dean’s hole with the pad of his thumb. There’s a slight tingle as Castiel pressed his thumb passed the ring of muscle. Instead of the sharp pain Dean knows he should expect with the sudden stretching, there’s a hot ache the fills him; warming his hole and up his spine.

“C-Cas are you, are you healing me?” Dean bites out as his hips thrust back trying to get Cas’ to press deeper inside of him.

There is a broken humm from behind him as Cas leans forward and bites his ass cheek again. Licking over the teeth marks he says “Of course Dean, there no reason for this to be uncomfortable for you.”

Cas slides his thumb out and Dean’s whimper turns into a satisfied groan as Cas’ thumb is replaced with his finger, delving in, the warmth of the healing spreading over his skin as Cas adds a second finger much quicker than he normally would have been able to do.

“That’s it Dean” Cas groans bringing his face down to lick around Dean’s rim as his fingers stretch and scissor him open. “So good, so perfect. All mine.” Cas lifts his free hand to reach between Dean’s spread legs to loosely fist over his neglected cock.

Dean can feel the warmth of Cas’ healing spread through his core again as yet another finger is added, thrusting in and out of him as he whimpers and rolls his head against the counter. Its no longer cool but smeared with his sweat and slick from his panting breaths.

Cas’ tongue is back on Dean’s flesh again licking and sucking around his fingers, adding moisture until the sound of squelching fills the air. Its filthy and Dean loves it, bucking his hips back against Cas’ face and hand.

“You’re all mine aren’t you Dean?” Castiel asks him, his voice a deep rumble of desire as his warm hand gently squeezes Dean’s cock.

Dean’s hip punch forward into the loose fist, flexing back onto the fingers inside of him, desperate, as pleasure assaults him from either end. “Cas, please, _please_ , help me. Please” Dean pants his hands sliding, sweaty, over the smooth counter, his palms squeaking along the linoleum.

“Tell me Dean.” Cas’ tongue slides over the curve of Dean’s ass again, his fingers curling, dragging firmly across Dean’s prostate sending pleasure arching along his spine.

He can feel his balls pull up, he’s never felt anything like this before, such a perfect stroke along his insides, just the right pressure. Dean’s so close to the edge, so close to falling as Cas spreads his fingers apart stretching him wider than before.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, Cas please.” it’s not enough he needs more. Cas’ hand is too loose around his aching cock, his fingers just missing his prostate each time, never going back to that sweet spot nestled deep inside of him.

“Please what, Dean?” Cas chuckles behind him, the bastard. “Tell me what you want.”

Dean has no pride, his cock aches, his knees are shaking and his hair is matted to his head with sweat. Cas’ finger slides deep and strokes over his prostate and Dean breaks.

“Fuck me, Cas, _shit._ Shove your cock in me, ride me, _fuck_ , please, please fuck me.” He’s gasping his head lifting to look over his shoulder. What he must look like, cheeks flushed, green eyes wide, spewing filth past his lips, begging, pleading, to be ridden.

“Cas, hurry, please I want it. I want you, stretch me open, make me come on your cock, fuck. Cas, please, please.”

Once the words start he can’t stop them, just like he can’t stop the desperate cry that escapes his lips as Cas’ hands leave his body, the long slow pull of the Angel’s fingers dragging out of his ass leaves Dean feeling empty. His head slumps down onto the counter, humiliation threatening to take over, Cas knows he a freak now, knows how he will beg and plead and cry with desire. He heaves a soft sob.

“Such a dirty mouth” the Angel rumbles causing Dean’s head to snap up “I’ll have to remember that for the future.” Dean feels Cas’ hands line up on his hips. “Such a pretty sight, Dean, do you even know how lovely you are?” hands move to either cheek again spreading him wide, his pink hole flutters empty and wanting.

“Cassss…” Dean can hear the pathetic wine in his voice as he rocks up onto his toes.

The sound of fabric shifting behind him is followed by the soft slap of elastic and Dean can feel Cas’ hard length fall between his ass cheeks. The Angel tilts his hips back pressing the blunt head of his cock against Dean’s prepped hole. He flinches as a drop of something warm and wet lands on his entrance. Cas humms and spits again, his fingers moving to smear the saliva over his shaft

“Mine…” the Angel rumbles his hands squeezing bruises over Dean’s hips. “All mine Dean.” he says as he begins to sink himself into Dean’s body.

The stretch is too much, Dean knows he is going to split open, right there in the kitchen, fall apart from the pressure.

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” Cas sooths as warmth blossoms and the pain fades into a soft ache. Castiel presses slowly forward, sliding in, inch by agonizing inch.

The Angel's hands are flexing over Dean’s hips as if he is fighting to not plunge in hard and fast. Dean cannot imagine Castiel, Angel of Stoicism, Mr. Monotone, having to fight for control in anything, let alone as he sinks into Dean’s ass; but the way the other man groans and falls over Dean’s body when he bottoms out, it could be nothing else.

For a fleeting moment Dean feels pride flood his chest. His body, of all things, could push Castiel so close to the edge of his control. Dean opens his mouth a snarky comment burning on his tongue, but Cas leans his body weight over Dean, the Angel's breath hot on the back of Dean’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you Dean, I’m going to fuck you until you’re no good to anyone else, you’ll be mine forever. You’re mine aren’t you Dean?” Castiel licks the sweat from the back of Dean’s neck as his hips pull back and slams in hard, a short rough thrust, that causes both men to grunt out their pleasure. 

“Did you like that sweetheart?” Cas croons in Dean’s ear his tongue sliding out to lick over the shell, immediately repeating the shallow thrust. “Look how perfectly we fit together." Castiel sighs flexing his cock and sending shivers of pleasure through Dean's body "Sing for me won’t you? No one will hear you, no one can hear us passed my grace. Just me, let me hear you Dean.” Castiel pulls his torso from Deans back and rotates his hips. Dean’s heart stutters at the sensation and he gasps for air. Cas pulls back a long slow drag of his cock along Dean’s passage, until he is just barely breaching the hunter.

“What do you want Dean?” Cas’ hands flex tightening over the sharp jut of Dean’s hips the slight pain breaks through the haze of pleasure and he draws a deep ragged breath.

“ _yes_ ,” he whispers on the exhale.

“What was that sweetheart?” Cas asks sliding back in slowly.

Dean suddenly finds his voice the torturously slow pace driving dean insane “I want you, Cas, fuck me damn it.” he’s so full, he feels so full, and if Cas wants him to beg, to tell him what he needs, then Dean will. He craves this feeling, he needs Cas inside of him, pounding into him. Dean tries to force his hips back but Cas’ hold on him is brutal as the Angel chuckles softly.

“Anything for you Dean, anything.”

Cas slips back out to the tip of his cock before snapping his hips forward again. He rides Dean, pulling the younger man’s hips back to meet his every ferocious thrust. Dean is crying out, inhuman noises erupting from his throat, his hand gripping the far edge of the counter, the other twining his fingers with Cas’ over his hip.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, yes, harder, _fuck_ , Cas, fuck” he chants a litany of pleas and praise, each thrust deeper, rougher, pulling pleasure from parts of his body Dean didn’t even know could give him pleasure.

Cas leans back grabbing Dean by his shoulder and pulling him up off the counter. The new angle has each sharp thrust of Castiel’s cock nailing into Dean’s prostate.

“Yes, so good Dean, so tight and warm, just for me.” Cas is lost, Dean’s never heard his voice so rough, so guttural and it’s doing things to Dean. Cas’ fingers are sliding up Dean’s neck, tangling in the short, sandy blond hair and pulling back. Dean's neck cranes as the Angel forces his head back, pulling until his head is resting on Cas’ shoulder. “Just for me, right Dean?” Cas nips the shell of Dean’s ear.

Castiel's other hand slides through the sweat on Dean’s hip to wrap around his cock. “Do you want to come, Dean?” Cas’ tongue slides along the muscle of Dean’s neck, tasting him, branding him, his breath is hot and sweet and _fuck yeah,_ Dean wants to come, he’s so close, chasing the edge, his body lighting up with each thrust of Cas’ hips.

“God, Dean you taste so good.” Cas’ groaning, his thrusts faltering, his hips smacking against Dean’s ass. “I’m so close Dean. Won’t you come for me?”

Cas’ hand wraps around Dean’s aching, forgotten dick and Dean’s eyes roll back his mouth falling open with the sensation, he groans. The warm calloused grip of Castiel’s hand as he pumps over Dean’s dick is too much.

“Yes fuck Cas, I’m gunna…”

Cas strokes his hand up, giving his wrist a small twist over the tip and Dean sees white. His body sagging as his cock spurts over Cas’ hand pleasure assaulting him, he cries out, gasping for breath. Dean's never felt pleasure so intense before, each breath he takes electrifies him, sending waves of ecstasy through his body.

When Dean’s vision returns, Cas has him bent over the counter again, one palm pressed to the small of his back the other gripping his shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” the foreign words stream from the Angel and Dean has never heard a sexier sound.

Dean can’t help himself, his mouth starts to run, the raw, fucked out, husk of his voice hoarse from his moans.

“Gunna come for me Cas?” the hand at his shoulder squeezes and Dean feels a rush of power, “Gunna fill me up?” Cas groans his hips stuttering his thrusts becoming erratic. “Gunna make me your’s Cas?” Dean grunts out on a particularly rough thrust.

“Mine.” Cas snarls behind him thrusting in deep, the light over their head explodes, sparks raining down around them, as Castiel's cock spasms, painting Dean's insides with hot pulses as the Angel’s orgasm over him. A deep drawn out groan fills the air as Cas hand tightens painfully on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel rides the waves of pleasure with a few soft, rolling, thrusts into Dean's willing body before collapsing on top of him.

Dean can feel Cas’ legs shaking against his, soft tremors of a heavy orgasm and it brings a smile to his face. Cas’ hands gently stroke through Dean's damp hair as he flutters kisses over Dean’s neck and jaw mumbling “all mine, mine” softly over and over again into Dean's heated flesh.

Dean’s not really sure to what to do with Cas’ possessiveness but the warmth and weight of the Angel’s body over his own feels right, he feels safe and striated, and fuck if he ever had a better orgasm in his life.

“Yeah, Cas, all yours.”

Cas stills over him completely, no soft licks or kisses, no petting or soothing whispers.

“Cas?” Dean can’t keep the waver out of his voice. He chances a look over his shoulder at the other man, something unreadable in Cas’ expression. A mix between astonishment and satisfaction and something else, something Dean doesn’t even want to think about right now.

Cas grips his chin and turns his head pressing their mouths together, dominating Dean with his lips and tongue, claiming him all over again. The Angel gives his hips a slow, sinuous roll and Dean can feel Cas’ cock hardening inside of him.

“Oh God,…” his eyes go wide and he pulls back from the kiss.

There a dark mischievous spark in Cas’ eyes, his lips pulling back to reveal straight, white teeth. Slowly he runs his pink tongue over one of his canines, his blue gaze dark with desire.

“Mine, Dean, all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love your comments, concerns, polite critiques, Kudos, what ever you're willing to spare. I also take requests. Also comments are like air to me, please don't make me suffocate to death... unless you hate my writing then you know, fair is fair. 
> 
> Also, ILY<3


End file.
